


Good Girl, Bad Girl

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Erza gets hurt on a mission. Mirajane doesn't like it at all...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Birtday present for the amazing [SparklingYaoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingYaoi/pseuds/SparklingYaoi). Happy 18th birthday, love <3

When Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy entered the guild hall, the first thing Mirajane noticed was the way Erza was limping heavily. The second thing was all the bandages on her body. The other teammates seemed to be perfectly fine - it was just Erza who appeared to be hurt.

Mira set the glass she was about to wash down, crossed the room in no time at all, shooed Gray, who was supporting Erza's weight and helping her walk, away, and wrapped her arms around her instead. The other teammates took the hint and quickly dispersed, leaving the two girls alone.

Erza didn't show any reaction, positive or negative, to the embrace. She had to be in much pain then. Mira turned around, then hoisted Erza onto her back, and carried her into the guild's infirmary, where she laid her down carefully.

"How bad is it?"

Erza managed a weak smile. "I'm not gonna die from this. It's just a few scratches."

Mira pointedly directed her gaze to the bandages, a few of them already turning red at some spots. "Wendy should be back any moment. She went to Porlyusica's for some advice on herbs or something like that... Give me a minute, I'll be right back."

She smiled at Erza, hoping to make her forget the pain for at least a split second, and then left the infirmary, closing the door behind her. Her smile crumbled with the click of the door.

"As soon as Wendy sets foot into the guild hall, she is to come to the infirmary _immediately_. Better still, if _somebody_ could go to get her here quicker, it would be _really helpful_." She shot a vicious glare towards Natsu and Gray, who were both trying their hardest to hide from her, before re-entering the infirmary, the smile back on her face.

Erza looked at her with an intimidated expression. Ah, well. Maybe the door wasn't exactly sound proof - or she'd just been way too loud. It didn't matter anyway. She _was_ furious. So she let her smile fall, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Who did this to you? Why did this happen? Where were Natsu, Gray, and Lucy when that happened?"

Erza flinched. "We were attacked, it was an ambush. They were too many. We split up, nobody was near me. I had to fight about twenty enemies at once, and I didn't see the Shuriken coming. I admit that I hadn't expected such an attack, given that he hurt five of his own men with it. He cut some nerves in my left leg and left arm with the first attack, and for a split second I was distracted. The other men managed to hurt me with their swords then. Some moments later I was fighting with them again, but the one with the Shurikens attacked again, the second time from all directions, and I wasn't able to dodge all of them. I'm sorry. It was completely my fault. The others are innocent. They were too far away."

"Don't apologize."

There was a knock on the door. Mira was at the door in an instant.

"Ah, Wendy. Thanks for coming so quickly."

The healing process took only five minutes. As soon as Erza was completely healed, Wendy excused herself and left the infirmary in a rush. She had looked a bit nervous.

Erza was sitting upright on the bed by now, her face carefully neutral. Mira wasn't done yet.

" _Who_ did this to you?"

Erza winced, but caught herself a second later.

"I kicked his ass after I found out his position, don't worry."

"But he's _not dead_ , is he?"

Erza met Mirajane's eyes head-on.

"Mira, don't you think you're ov-"

"Whoever hurts my girlfriend like this deserves death," she snarled. Magic was swirling around her body already, and Erza feared that she might use Take Over any moment. So she went for the only thing that always worked: she stood up and pressed her lips on Mirajane's.

Just like that, the magic dissipated, and Erza felt Mirajane relaxing under her touch, even leaning in and kissing back fiercely. When they pulled apart, Mira's face was flushed. Her expression was apologetic and soft, just like the good Mirajane she always was around their guild mates.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"It's alright. I think I'd be mad if somebody hurt you as well. And we all know what it means when I get mad. So I can relate."

Erza offered a small smile that was meant to calm Mira down, but it had the opposite effect - Mira smiled in return, but her smile soon grew wicked.

"I'll still have to punish you for not taking enough care of yourself."

A shiver ran through Erza's body. She was already getting wet just from hearing those words. Maybe getting hurt badly on a mission wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
